This is Ranjan Family
Spring Common Academy School Head Teacher Kim Taylor First Post 16 Teacher and P16JL/RG Judith Ledwith Rachael Goodwin Caroline Adams Lynn Day First Post 16 Students and P16JL/RG Maddison Bushby Jessica Simmons Caitlyn Linch Fran Miles Freya Anderson Jordan Dickson William Carter Half Brother Harry Ranjan Callum Davies Thomas Clarks Daniel Smith Charlie Portman Stephanie Wood Second Post 16 Teacher and P16SB Sarah Buxton Dawn Fitzgerald Matt Littlechild Matt Chester Rachel Mitelman Mandy Salter Kelly Summers Malcolm Kerly Jenny Hall Second Post 16 Students and P16SB Katie Green Sophia Becerra Harriet Lanton Bradley Bennet Billy Pitts Israel Zunapa Matty Costa Ollie Costa Calvin Hammonds Gabi Broussard Joshua Moore Elder Best Friends Granduncle Erick Gordon Grandaunt Leah Gordon Grandfather Abuelito Becerra Grandmother Abuelita Becerra Grandfather Freddy Agurto Grandmother Marisa Agurto Step Grandfather Adesh Ranjan Step Grandmother Ina Ranjan Gunther Goth Cornelia Goth Simis Bachelor Jocasta Bachelor Thonie Arias Brenda Arias Adult Best Friends Uncle Stuart Gordon Aunt Isabel Gordon Father Cesar Becerra Mother Jessica Ranjan Step Father Adil Ranjan Mortimer Goth Bella Goth Jeffery Troller Emily Campbell Kevin Belgroue Emma Belgroue Peter Jones Mark Stocks Kevin Moore Child Best Friends Cousin Stephanie Gordon Brother Jack Becerra Step Cousin Sasha Lewis Monty Sekemoto Cecilia Sekemoto Alexander Goth Cassandra Goth Connor Belgroue Evie Belgroue Lemar Moore Aasla Moore Malakai Moore Michael Semco Taxi People and Child Taxi Driver Clara Moore Scord Sherry Kerridge Conie Rawls Mathiew Levine Daniel Sears Harry Holmes Jaime Maxwell Stephanie Wood Sophia Becerra Most parents believe their children are the most beautiful and remarkable creatures ever to grace the planet. Sophia parents were different. Harry and Cassandra Ranjan were lass than overjoyed when Sophia was born. After they brought her home from the hospital they virtually ignored her. They had no idea how exceptional Sophia was. They didn’t know she had learned to write her name when she was just a tiny baby. They didn’t know she could cook. And they didn’t know that Sophia had taught herself to read. One day, Sophia discovered the most wonderful place in the world- the Public Library. She went there every day. Sophia had another talent. She could add really big numbers in her head. One day, at the dinner table, she surprised her family by solving a difficult math puzzle. But instead of being happy that Sophia was so clever, Harry was angry. Harry meant to say, when a child is bad, they should be punished, but instead he said, when a person is bad. And with that one slip of the tongue, he gave Sophia the idea that children could punish their parents too. The next morning, Sophia slipped into her parents, room, took the peroxide Cassandra used to dye het hair blonde and put it in Harry hair tonic. When Harry looked in the mirror he had a terrible shock. That morning, Sophia and her brother, Ronnie went with their father to Ranjan Motors, his used car lot. Harry bragged about tricking his customers into spending lots of money for broken- down old wrecks. Sophia called Harry a crook, which made him very angry. He really told her off, but she punished him by putting super-glue inside his hat. Cassandra won double bingo and took the family to celebrate at the Cafe Ritz. But when Cassandra tried to pull the hat off Harry head, it ripped and everything went flying. The other customers got splattered with food, but a delicious dessert landed magically in front of Sophia. That evening, like all evenings, the Ranjan watched television. Lrritated by Sophia decision to read Moby Dick, Harry ripped her book to shreds. Then, when Harry forced Sophia to watch the television, magically, it blew up ! . The next day, Agatha Sarah the Principal of Crunchem Hall Elementary School. Came to Ranjan Motor to buy a car. Harry was very impressed when Miss Sarah told him that her school was a model of discipline, Sophia was thrilled when Harry told her she was finally going to school. But when she got to Crunchem Hall she saw that Miss Sarah was a terrible bully. Miss Sarah even picked up one little girl by her pigtails and hurled her over the fence. But when Sophia met her teacher, Miss Emily, she knew at once that she had met a very wonderful person. Miss Emily could see that Sophia was very special too. As Sophia walked home from school that day, she noticed two men sitting in a car in front of the Ranjan house. They were FBI agents investigating Harry trade in stolen car parts. One house to talk to her parents about Sophia extraordinary gifts. But Harry and Cassandra told miss Emily that education was overrated and asked Miss Emily to leave. The next day. Miss Sarah discovered that Bruce Bogtrotter had stolen her chocolate cake. To punish him, she forced him to eat a giant cake in front of the entire school. But Bruce finished every bite! At home, Harry Ranjan told Cassandra that the police were watching his used car lot. Sophia told him that the men parked outside their house were FBI agents. As usual, Cassandra called her an ignoramus and Harry called her a liar. When Miss Sarah car broke down, she realized that Harry had cheated her. And so. She decided to punish Sophia. She threw Sophia into the chokey, a tall, narrow cupboard lined with bits of broken glass and nails. In the classroom, after Miss Emily rescued Sophia from the chokey. Sophia saw the newt that her friend Lavender had put in Sarah glass of water. She used her powers to tip the glass over. The newt landed on Miss Sarah and she leapt around the room in terror. After Sarah had left the classroom, Sophia tried to tell Miss Emily she was responsible for making the water spill. To prove her magic power, Sophia unsuccessfully tried to make the glass move again. That afternoon, Miss Emily invited Sophia to her cottage for tea and cookies. As they walked past Miss Sarah house. Miss Emily told Sophia a Story of a little girl who used to live there with her father and her mean aunt. Sophia quickly realized that the little girl in the story was really Miss Emily. Miss Sarah was really Miss Emily Aunt! Sarah had promised Miss Emily Father before he died that she would take care of Miss Emily. But she had been so cruel that Miss Emily had left the home and everything she loved behind – including a lovely doll that her mother had given her. Sophia broke into Miss Sarah house to try and get Miss Emily doll. And when Miss Sarah came home unexpectedly. Sophia barely escaped! Back at home, Sophia decided to develop her magical powers. She had such fun, she could easily make the cereal and the milk pour themselves into her breakfast bowl. With her newly developed powers, Sophia returned to Sarah home and floated Miss Emily doll and chocolates out of the window and into her hands. She then haunted Miss Sarah by making things fly all over the house. The next day. Sophia gave Miss Emily her doll and one of her chocolates. For the first time, Miss Emily realized that Sophia did indeed have magical powers. That morning, in the classroom, Sophia further terrorized Miss Sarah by writing a message on the blackboard from Miss Emily dead father. Miss Sarah was defeated and was chased out of the school by flying erasers and taunting students, never to be seen again. With Miss Sarah gone, Miss Emily moved back into her real home. The FBI finally caught up with Harry and the Ranjan fled the country. But before they left town, they happily agreed to let Miss Emily adopt Sophia. Sophia and Miss Emily finally found what they had always been looking far; a happy home filled with love, laughter, and of course, books. And now, Sophia could read Moby Dick whenever she pleased! Sophia Becerra Miss Emily Campbell Miss Sarah Buxton Miss Dawn Fitzgerald God Father Harry Ranjan God Mother Cassandra Ranjan God Brother Ronnie Ranjan God Sister Lucky Ranjan Sophia Becerra Sophia Becerra is probably the smartest little girl in the entire world. Before the age of three, she could make perfect pancakes, write her name, and read. When she discovered the Public Library, she walked there every day and happily read for hours and hours. After finishing all of the children books, Sophia quickly moved on to more grown-up stories. Her favorite author is Charles Dickens, who wrote Nicholas Nickleby, Oliver Twist, and David Copperfield. Her favorite book is Moby Dick the story of a man chasing after an elusive but magnificent whale! Sophia has another special talent. She can make things move through the air all by themselves! Sophia uses her powers to get back at grown-ups who have been mean to her. She thinks grown-ups should be punished just like kids – but only if they deserve it, of course! Miss Emily Campbell Miss Emily teaches the first grade at Crunchem Hall. She truly loves teaching and her classroom is the only pretty, colourful place in the entire school. Miss Emily is the only person who really understands Sophia and is very kind to her. Miss Emily tries her best to protect the children from terrible Miss Sarah and often rescues them from the chokey. All of the students love Miss Emily, but her sunny smile and Kind manner hide a very sad secret. When Miss Emily was a child, she lived in a beautiful house with her mother and father. After her parents died, Miss Sarah, who is her aunt, moved into the house and made Miss Emily miserable. Luckily, Miss Emily was able to leave the house, and now lives in a tiny cottage surrounded be wildflowers. Miss Sarah Buxton Miss Sarah is the meanest headmistress ever to run an elementary school. Her dreadful motto is Use the rod! Beat the child! It is her solid conviction that adults are always right and children are always wrong. All of the students at Crunchem Hall are terrified that Miss Sarah will toss them into the chokey a tall narrow closet lined with nails and broken glass. For her personal amusement, Miss Sarah loves to hurl a long, sharp stick called a javelin. And sometimes she practices by throwing children instead! Miss Sarah loves chocolate and has an extremely well developed sense of smell. But she is terribly afraid of shakes, newts, black cats, and ghosts. In other words, beneath the mean and cruel face that she shows the world, she is actually a very fearful person. God Father Harry Ranjan Harry Ranjan is Sophia God Father. He has greased-back hair and wears flashy suits and funny little hats. Harry is convinced that he is the world best used-car salesman. He loves selling people junky old cars that don’t work. Harry is so crooked that the FBI is watching his house and trying to arrest him. Just like Miss Sarah Harry thinks that children are always wrong and adults are always right. He punishes Sophia every time he thinks she being a smart aleck. Harry doesn understand why Sophia wants to read all the time when she could be watching television. He thinks Sophia is a very strange little girl and doesn like the fact that she is so different from the rest of the Ranjan Family. God Mother Cassandra Ranjan Cassandra Ranjan is Sophia God Mother Cassandra only interests in life are playing bingo gossiping on the telephone with her friends watching television, and wearing too much make-up. Of course, she has no idea that her God daughter Sophia is a genius. Cassandra believes that a girl does not get anywhere by acting intelligent, and she doesn understand why any young lady would go to college. As far as Cassandra concerned, the only thing that really matters is getting a good husband. For Cassandra this is accomplished by wearing bad make-up and dyeing your hair! Cassandra loves to spend money as fast as Harry can make it. If she wins money at bingo, she likes to spend it all immediately at a pretty bad restaurant. Cassandra best quality is that she honestly admits she has never really understood her God daughter.